As a drive control unit for a motor, for example, in a case of being applied to an electric power steering that generates a steering assist force using a motor as a drive source, in order to maintain a function of the electric power steering even at the time of abnormality from the viewpoint of automatic operation of a vehicle and functional safety, there has been known a configuration in which two drive control systems for the motor are made redundant so that motors having two coil sets can be individually driven and controlled for each coil set (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In such a drive control unit for a motor, an inverter substrate provided with two inverter circuits and a control substrate having two control systems for individually controlling the inverter circuits are accommodated in a housing in a state of being opposed to each other.